Lizzie's family wins the lotto!
by Stopsigns
Summary: Keep coming back for updates as Lizzie's family comes closer to winning, and her life will change!


"Hey Miranda!" Lizzie called as she approached one of her best friends. She grasped the straps of her leather shoulder bag.  
  
Slamming her locker door shut, Miranda turned and gasped. "Oh-mi-gosh! Lizzie, I love your outfit! Where did you come up with it?"  
  
Lizzie smiled widely. "Oh this thing? Thanks! I grabbed a few things from my closet and voila!" She placed her hands on her hips, the silver bangles on her arm jingling. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, and she was wearing sparkly drop earrings. She had on a vintage jean jacket, white tank top, matching capri's, and chunky red sandals.  
  
Miranda pointed at her own hair. "Look at my hair and then look yours! Yours is great! Mine is so blah!" She tugged at her pig tails, which were tied into sections with gem-stone clips.  
  
Shaking her head with a grin, Lizzie wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders, and began leading her down the crowded school hallways. "Miranda, you look fine. Don't worry about that. It's not the looks that make the person. It's the attitude."  
  
Right as Miranda was about to open her mouth to say something, she gave a tiny squeak. Pushing open a classroom door, she yanked Lizzie inside.  
  
Shaking Miranda's hand off, Lizzie said, "Miranda! What was that all about?"  
  
Miranda, panting slightly, suddenly sighed and leaned against a black science table. "That was Ethan. Ethan! Walking down the hall!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? What do you mean so? Isn't he so handsome?" Miranda stared off into space, little tiny hearts practically shining in her eyes.  
  
"Well, I mean we've been over this before. Ethan Crane, the hott handsome guy who goes to our school. Miranda, he doesn't have brains." Lizzie placed a hand on her hip.  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes. "He does too! Just because things worked out badly for you guys, doesn't mean that it would for me if we had the chance."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, okay? Let's just go to lunch. I'm starved!" Lizzie opened the classroom door, but before they could walk out, Gordo popped in.  
  
"Lizzie! Miranda!"  
  
"Gordo!"  
  
Gordo, wearing khaki pants and a blue striped t-shirt, looked at them in confusion. "What're you guys doing in here?"  
  
Lizzie sighed. "Long story. Miranda's just crazy."  
  
"No I'm not!" Miranda laughed, shoving Lizzie's shoulder.  
  
"Actually, I know what you guys were doing," Gordo stated.  
  
"What?" the girls both chorused.  
  
"I saw Ethan heading over to you, and Miranda probably flipped out. So obviously she had to hide. Best friend included." Gordo smiled triumphantly, proud of his observation.  
  
Lizzie couldn't help shaking her head in amusement. That's why the three of them were best friends. They knew too much about each other, and could practically read one another's minds.  
  
Wrapping an arm around each girls' shoulder, Gordo lead them out the classroom door. "Just call me Gordo the Great."  
  
They all had to laugh at that one.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
For some reason, the lunch line was extra long. Lizzie just couldn't figure it out. Everybody complained about having to eat the mush piles of mysterious meat,(if it was that at all). But yet, daily, kids were lining up to scarf it down.  
  
As Lizzie gingerly picked up a green lunch tray, she scanned the sloppy looking serving buckets on her left. One bucket was the color of mashed mangos with mashed potatoes, another the color of dead leaves, and one was very indestinguishable.  
  
Groaning, Lizzie bit her lip. Nothing looked too fantastic. "I don't like this stuff. It's just blech!"  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned. "Oh hey Gordo. Are you getting this yucky stuff?"  
  
Gordo raised his eyebrows. "Not unless I want to become instantly ill. Who eats this stuff anyways?" He noticed Lizzie bite her lip. "Don't tell me you are..."  
  
"No. I was just gonna ask Miranda if I could have one of her extra jelly sandwiches." Lizzie turned around, and walked out of the line with Gordo.  
  
In the middle of the cafeteria, Miranda was seated at a table with her purple velvet lunchbag. She looked up as her two friends approached. "Hey guys. Anybody want my other jelly sandwich?"  
  
Lizzie lunged forward, and snatched the plastic-wrapped sandwich from Miranda's fingers. "Thanks Miranda! You're a life saver." She opened it up and instantly began munching.  
  
Miranda and Gordo exchanged funny glances.  
  
"You're welcome Lizzie. I know you weren't thinking of eating the cafeteria food." She grinned.  
  
Lizzie laughed. "No."  
  
Gordo's funny face made Lizzie burst out laughing. "Okay, so what? I didn't bring my lunch today."  
  
Miranda nibbled on a cracker. "Hey, we all know how busy your mom is with Matt around the house."  
  
Lizzie nodded. "Yeah, that's true. But anyways, enough about that."  
  
Gordo began to cough suddenly.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lizzie asked, worried. She saw Gordo point over her shoulder. Lizzie turned and saw Ethan heading over to their table. Whipping around in her seat, Lizzie grabbed Miranda's hand.  
  
"What?" Miranda said. But she happened to see Ethan coming. Suddenly, words began to tumble from her mouth. "Ohmigosh! Is my hair okay? Do I have food in between my teeth? Did my lip gloss come off?'  
  
"Calm down," Lizzie advised through her teeth.  
  
"Ladies, ladies," Ethan said as he dropped into the empty seat next to Miranda. "How are you?" He saw Gordo, and then added, "And dude."  
  
Miranda nervously looked around. "Fine. You're fine. I mean! I - I'm fine!" She looked down at her lap as her face flushed red.  
  
Ethan, not noticing it, looked at Lizzie. "I heard it through the gossip line that you have a thing for Todd."  
  
"Wait. What?" Lizzie asked, confused.  
  
"Nothing, just making small talk." Ethan grinned and winked. Lizzie just stared back confused.  
  
Miranda looked at Ethan from the sides of her eyes. "So Ethan, what brings you here?'  
  
Ethan set an arm along the back of her chair. Lizzie noticed Miranda look as if she were about to pass out.  
  
"I just wanted to hang out with my new best friend."  
  
Miranda squeaked. "Me?"  
  
Ethan nodded. "Sure."  
  
"Why? I mean, not that I don't mind in the least, but we never hang out." She nervously played with a pigtail.  
  
"Hey. When a guy's got a crush on a girl. He can't help but to want to hang around her more."  
  
Miranda fell out of her chair.  
  
"Miranda!" Lizzie jumped from her chair, and helped pick her back up with Ethan. Seeming dazed, Miranda groaned.  
  
"I can't believe I just did that. How embarrassing!"  
  
Ethan shrugged it off. "Hey, no problem there. But listen, I've gotta book outta here. My next class is calling. See ya later?" He got up, smiled his handsome smile, and left.  
  
Gordo, who was picking away at his chicken sandwich, looked thoughtful. "Atleast you didn't make a fool of yourself. That would have been worse."  
  
Lizzie and Miranda tossed a grape at him. "Gordo!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


End file.
